


Family

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, McCall Pack, Minor Angst, Pack, Pack Feels, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott and Isaac are Puppies, True Alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't do family any more. It just hurt to much, so no Family. </p>
<p>Full Stop.</p>
<p>End of discussion.</p>
<p>*sniff* Why was Scott coming up the stairs to the loft, there wasn't a supernatural emergency going on and no one had texted about something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

#  [Family…](http://omega696.tumblr.com/post/74689953327/family)

Derek doesn’t want to get evolved with ‘Family’ again.

Family brings pain and heart break, the end.

Full stop.

So when it happens to him, he was entirely unprepared for it. 

It started when Scott came to the loft one afternoon, there wasn't any on going emergencies and no one had texted about anything new so Derek's curiosity was peaked. Scott asked him if he knew anything about Cars, Melissa’s had developed a cluncking noise and he was worried that it might break down.

Derek just glared at Scott and asked “Why me?”,

Scott didn’t answer and Derek frowned, he pressed Scott again for an answer and pushed and Scott finally said they were a bit tight this month so he didn’t think they would get it into a garage and he thought Derek might know something about cars. Scott seemed a bit embarrassed by that admission, Derek frowned and agreed to look at it.

The next day and Derek is under the hood of the beat up Saloon Car, both Scott and Isaac are hovering over his shoulder peering in at the guts of the engine as Derek strips it down, the pair making hushed comments about what they think bits are. Finally Derek, somewhat exasperated, just starts explaining what he’s doing and pointing things out, asking for them to hand him tools and explaining the basics of how the bits work together and why they are needed, the pair are hanging on every word he says with big earnest puppy eyes, it reminds him a little of Cora when she was little and he used to explain wolf things.

Melissa comes out a few hours later, looking like she’s not long awake and sends her ‘boys’ to go make lunch for them all. When they are in the house she thanks Derek for looking at the car, turns out it was a worn seal on the engine block, saying Scott shouldn’t have bothered him.

Derek shrugs at that, Melissa admits that Scott gets worried over things, especially money for the house which was why he got a job so young, this month was just bad timing with the start of a school term. Derek frowns at that admission, he knew the McCall’s weren’t rich or anything but still…

It clicks when Scott and Isaac come out, making far to much noise for grown Werewolves but surprisingly the right amount for Werewolf pups and for two teen boys, jostling and pushing at each other, with plates of sandwiches and juice, if they weren't carrying things Derek thinks the pair would be rolling around the front yard wrestling Scott probably gnawing playfully on Isaac's ear while Isaac head butts him back, pups at play. The start of School and having to provide for two teenage boy werewolves who would go through clothes and food like no ones business, that's why they were a 'bit short', Derek gets a sick lurch in his gut at that thought because Melissa was paying for Isaac and looking after him, he never really thought about where Isaac would go when he 'White fanged' him, as Stiles called it, then after everything Isaac was in Scott’s pack and living with them and possibly dating Scott if Stiles was to be believed which given how the two pups were always in contact and the looks he could see that happening,

It just never occurred to Derek, before the fire he was too young to be involved in money matters then after the fire well he had no real Family beyond Laura and they barely talked about family stuff just got what they needed.

After he finishes up he gets harangued into a promise to come to a dinner to thank him, god Melissa with her not taking no and those two with their puppy-eyes it reminded him of little Josh and that made his his heart clench when the thought came to him unfiltered.

Anyway he contacted the family lawyer and asked them to look into things, Hales were an old family and the lawyers were used to ... unusual... requests, even for black sheep sons of the family. They called back two hours later, Isaac was still officially a runaway and it was only a matter of time till social services caught on and picked him up for assessment and placement in the foster system even if he were emancipated till then he would be lodged in foster care or an orphanage, it was only bureaucracy and lack of manpower that had held things up so long. The McCall’s were financially not great, Melissa seemed to work more than the mean for a nurse of her seniority and their savings to debt ratio was high on the debt side. Access to any funds Lahey Sr had left after his death were in limbo for Isaac as they would require him to be recognised by the state which would get him on Socials radar even faster, Derek could imagine the distress Isaac would feel to be torn from another ‘family’. He growled “Fix it” to the lawyer, one of the senior partners, and they just responded “Of course”.  
  
Almost a week went by and Derek had avoided the dinner, but that could only be put of so long, and was awoken at an ungodly hour to a banging on the loft door, which set of the Alarm.

Just in black sleep pants he pulled open the door and growled “What!” to be taken by surprise to see Melissa standing there with a bundle of documents in one hand looking annoyed. Derek tried playing dumb to everything, who was he kidding he was dumb to try that and the tone Melissa used reminded him of Talia his mother when she was in her not taking any shit moods.

The Hale name was not mentioned anywhere and the Lawyers were discrete so they wouldn’t have said, but Melissa put it together. The lawyers had pushed through a petition to get Melissa made Isaac’s legal guardian and smoothed out any issues regarding his truancy from school and being on the run from the police and disappearing for so long. They had also manoeuvred the remaining Lahey funds and insurance into a trust for Isaac that Melissa would manage with them till he was off age. Same with the Lahey house it would be maintained till Isaac either sold it or rented it out when he was off age, Derek imagined he would never move back into it.

She was also taking about a slush fund that the lawyers were maintaining for her to buy ‘things’ that the pups might need, to put towards food costs or use for emergencies, again Derek tried to play dumb on that but Melissa wasn’t buying it, She said she didn’t want charity.

Derek frowned and mumbled something, and the way Melissa told him to speak up reminded him so much of Talia again when she had chastised him as a youth, he felt like a ten year old again being confronted by his mom.

Derek cleared his throat and said more clearly that it wasn’t charity, pack looked out for each other and he knew how much stuff and food one werewolf pup could go through, not just two. He had pack money that wasn’t being used and his family would insisted that pack family gets looked after, something he agrees with, and Scott and Isaac are like little Hale brothers to him, both having been sired by Hales.

Melissa just gave him this evaluating look and nodded and thanked him. Derek decided to not mention the college funds the lawyers were putting together for not just the Werewolves, but that could be brought up later. Melissa insisted that he join them for dinner tomorrow night and Derek couldn’t get out of it.

Later that same day there was another banging on the door. Growling to himself he pulled it open to reveal Scott and Isaac, both were agitated, and just staring at him. “What?” He asked with a frown.

Isaac surprised Derek and sprang forward and tackled him into a hug, followed closely by Scott. Derek could feel wet patches growing on his Henley from two directions. Derek rolled his eyes and manoeuvred the hug, which showed no signs of ending, over to the bed which had more room and sat them both down, both still hugging him in the middle. Turned out both Scott and Isaac had been fearing the worst about social serves and money worries, and Scott’s Mom working so hard and whole lot of worries that had come out in broken sentences from the pair.

Scott, The young Alpha, had been bottling up all his worries about his Mom and Isaac and Stiles and the rest of the pack and everything worrying how to help them, and Isaac had been doing the same, the pair sharing feelings of helplessness over it and only confiding in each other.

It took a while but he got them calmed down and soon then the pair were falling asleep, emotionally spent and drained and raw. Derek couldn’t help but feel protective over the pair of puppies as he pulled of their trainers and swung their feet onto the bed, the pair cuddled into each other and Derek couldn’t help snorting with a smile as he tucked a blanket round them, they looked so much younger asleep, he would place bets on both of them sucking their thumbs given five minutes. He took Scott’s phone and called Melissa to let her know what had happened, he also snapped a photo and sent it to her as well. He won his own bet, and got a photo of that too.

So Derek went to dinner, while he was there he offered to look at the sink tap which was dripping, Melissa thanked him and Scott asked if Derek could show him how to fix it. So Derek came over on the weekend and fixed the tap, he also asked Scott if there was anything else needing looked at, Scott admitted there were a few things that his Mom never had time to do and he didn’t know how to fix.

Derek just shrugged and said to show him what needed done around the home. With Scott and Isaac acting as his helpers and assistants they went round and made a list of things to do, over the next few weekends he found himself showing the pair how to do basic repairs and maintenance as well as mechanics on the bike and car.

Derek also made an effort to sit down with Scott and Isaac and talk Wolf things, pass on what he knew and Stiles usually came along for those too, Scott asked him to help with training the pack, given how screwed up their initial time together was when Scott had just be turned and how it had left Scott with trust issues, something that carried over from Scott with his father that had become male authority figures in general, which had led to trust issues on both sides then the Gerard mess. Well even though they had sorted it out and come to terms, being asked by Scott to help him was a big thing, Isaac just asked no broken bone if possible, and Derek felt another gut wrench when he remembered how he had snapped Isaac's wrist just to make a point because Isaac had been sassing him. Born Wolves grow up with an expectation of breaking something in play or training, it heals so not as much weight is placed on it, bitten wolves come from a human viewpoint and see things differently and it takes time to adapt, even still though Derek felt like a dick for what he did given Isaac's history which must have been a trigger to Isaac, yeah he told himself he had been a dick a lot of the time back then, the things he would do different in hindsight and the choices he made that he had to bear the weight off there repercussions. Scott never asked Derek to be his Beta, but he did ask if there was something in Pack structures like an Elder or teacher. Derek confirmed there was something, usually for older Wolves or trusted allies it meant they were Pack but not directly in the Alpha-Beta dynamic like an advisor or mentor or elder. Scott nodded and asked Derek right there if he would be his and the Packs Ealdorman, a title that meant Elder in old Anglo-Saxon. Derek said yes.

Melissa insisted on making dinners those nights, then movies were added to the evenings and inviting him over for other meals. Scott asked Melissa about establishing family nights and asking the rest pack over too. So soon Friday nights were pack nights that Derek found himself ‘unable’ to get out off.

Isaac gave him his bed to sleep in those nights, though Derek was sure Isaac slept in Scott’s bed every night anyway, so Pack breakfasts were added too.

Scott and Isaac insisted they cook breakfasts, and watching them making waffles or pancakes and bacon and sausage was funny to watch but it tasted good, Stiles was banned from trying to cook as Melissa said there were still burn marks on the counter top from his last attempt. Stiles tried to insist that that was Scott’s fault, but no one believed him, Lydia would snark at Stiles and Danny would smile over his mocha at the pair while Allison made toast laughing at the flour in Isaac’s hair which Scott had thrown at him, also making Isaac sneeze like a startled puppy. Melissa would shake her head at the scene and pass the sport section over to Derek. Stiles would make up a Styrofoam container of yoghurt and fruit to take to his father who was on shift.

Derek realised that he was in a Pack and a family, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Full Stop.


End file.
